


Early Morning Promise

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: So far, Harry and Draco have done well to keep their relationship hidden. But after falling asleep together, they are about to be found out. Because surely there is no way that Harry can sneak out without the Malfoys finding out.Unless they have a little bit of help, of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Early Morning Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Malfoy Manor, and I got the prompt 'Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship.'. I also used the prompt 'Either a Malfoy parent or a Weasley parent is aware of the secret.'.

When Harry feels Draco nudging him in the arm, he thinks he must have dozed off for a minute or two. That Draco is telling him to wake up so he can sneak out and go home before they get caught.

But when he opens his eyes, and he sees the early morning sunlight shining in through the window, he realises that he has slept right through the night. And when he looks up into Draco’s eyes, which are still full of sleep, he can tell that he must have fallen asleep too.

“Shit,” Harry whispers, before flashing a nervous smile. “Do you think they know?”

“If they knew, you wouldn’t be here,” Draco whispers, before kissing him on the lips. “We’ll think of something. Perhaps you can sneak out while we’re having breakfast, or…”

There’s a knock on the door, and they both look up, preparing themselves for someone to come in and for their secret to come out. But the door remains closed, and there’s another knock.

“Who’s there?”

“Breakfast is ready in five!” Narcissa calls out through the door.

“I’ll be right there!”

“If she had come in…,” Harry whispers, but Draco places a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, until he’s sure that his mother has left. “I don’t want us to lose this job. Or to get you in trouble. If your parents find out about this…”

“They won’t,” Draco quickly says, flashing a reassuring smile. “We’ll just have to be more careful from now on.”

“Sorry…”

When his godfather had been hired to renovate Malfoy Manor, Harry hadn’t been too happy about it. He had never been friends with Draco while they went to the same school, and the thought of working at the manor, of having Draco boss him around, it made his skin crawl.

But Draco had been nothing like the boy he had once known, and instead of bossing him around, he had brought them tea and sandwiches. He would always come to check if they needed anything, and he would usually stick around for a chat.

Sirius didn’t care much for the young man hanging around, but Harry had come to enjoy his company, and he had often found himself looking forward to seeing him again. And when one night Draco had gotten him on his own, he had nervously kissed him.

It had led to more nervous, secret kisses. Harry had come up with excuses to sneak away from the job, to come and find Draco, just so they would have a few minutes to themselves.

But they both knew that if the Malfoys were to find out about the relationship, that Sirius would lose the job, and they would all be fired. So the young men had kept it to themselves, although Harry is sure that Sirius must have figured it out by now.

Up until now, they had done well to make sure that Harry would go home not much later after his godfather and colleagues. That way it wouldn’t look suspicious, and the Malfoys wouldn’t notice anything. But one thing had led to another last night, and although the plan hadn’t been for them to spend the night together, Harry still feels an excited fluttering when he remembers what had led them here.

“I really wish we could stay here,” Draco mumbles, as he teases his fingers over Harry’s chest, giving him chills all over. “We should.”

“We’d get fired,” Harry chuckles, as Draco’s fingers move towards his thigh. “We’d never see each other again.”

“We could simply see each other away from here. My parents wouldn’t have to know. I could just go out and meet you somewhere. Anywhere,” Draco suggests, but when Harry raises an eyebrow, he can’t help but smile. “I don’t have to tell them everything.”

“Sure.”

“Just because I still live with them… I mean, have you seen this place?”

Harry keeps flashing his knowing grin, but when Draco kisses him, he wraps his arms around him, bringing their bodies together.

“I don’t mind keeping it a secret,” he whispers, when he sees the guilty look in Draco’s eyes. “It’s better for Sirius… for us… we’ll tell them in time.”

“In time?” Draco smiles. “Are you planning on sticking around after the work is done, then?”

“What? Are you going to kick me out?” Harry teases, his hands sliding down Draco’s back, ready for a repeat of last night. But when they hear a noise in the hallway, they break away from each other.

“I should ehm…”

“Yes.” Harry sighs. “And I should get ready to sneak out of here.”

“And come back in an hour?” Draco laughs. “This is absurd…”

“I could join you for breakfast?” Harry teases. “I’m sure your father would love that.”

“I’m sure he would,” Draco laughs, before giving Harry another kiss.

They quickly get dressed, before saying goodbye to each other with a final kiss. Draco leaves his bedroom, ready to join his parents at the breakfast table, but when he turns the corner, his parents are right there, discussing some of the Manor’s renovations.

“Mother… father…,” Draco says, trying to remain calm, but he knows that in a minute or two, Harry will turn that corner, and he isn’t quite sure how to explain his presence. Not without telling the truth.

“Aahh, Draco.” Narcissa smiles, “You look chipper today.”

“Well… it’s a nice day. Don’t you think?” Draco uncomfortably mumbles. “We should go have breakfast. I’m starving!”

Just as his parents turn to head to the dining room, Harry comes round the corner.

“Mister Potter?” Lucius asks, a confused look on his face. “I didn’t realise you started this early?”

“Oh, no, I ehm… I ehm…”

“Harry stayed late last night,” Narcissa says, and they all look at her, curious as to what she’s about to say next. Whether she’s about to out them or not. “Yes, I asked him if he could take a look at the guest room, and by the time we were done discussing our plans… well, I suggested it was probably best if he stayed the night.”

“I see…” Lucius nods, but his eyes glance over from Harry to Draco, and the young men can tell that he isn’t quite sure whether to believe his wife or not.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry says. “I should have gone home, and come back this morning. It was unprofessional, and…”

“Nonsense,” Narcissa cuts him off, a reassuring smile on her face. “Now, you should come join us for breakfast.”

“Yes,” Lucius hesitantly agrees, Draco trying his best to keep a straight face, as his heart is nearly beating out of his chest. Harry feeling like he’s about to walk into the lion’s den.

* * *

“I can’t believe we got away with that,” Harry laughs, as soon as they get back to Draco’s room, and they slam the door shut behind them. “When I saw you there…”

“I can’t believe my mother covered for us,” Draco whispers, replaying in his mind how his mother had come up with an excuse. How his mother had steered the conversation throughout breakfast away from Harry’s night at the Manor, instead steering it towards the renovations.

“Do you think she knows about us?”

“Clearly. But then why…”

Before Draco can finish his sentence, there’s a knock on the door. And this time when he asks who’s there, it’s his mother who comes in, not at all surprised to find Harry there with her son.

“I should go,” Harry quickly says, but Narcissa flashes a smile, and she shakes her head.

“Stay.”

“Why did you lie?” Draco asks. “When you said that Harry stayed because he worked late…”

“Because we both know what your father would say if he knew about you and Harry.”

Harry can see the hurt in Draco’s eyes, to have it confirmed that his father wouldn’t accept it. Not right away at least. So he takes his hand, hoping it will show him that he’s there for him, no matter what.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No,” Narcissa quickly says. “That’s not up to me. And you’re not going to tell him either, not yet. Give it more time.”

“Time for what?” Draco asks, but it comes out harsh. Hurt.

“For me to talk to him.”

“And tell him what? I won’t let him ruin this for me, and I won’t let him fire Harry… or Sirius.”

“Oh, shush. Like I would ever let that happen.” Narcissa smiles at the young men. “Don’t you worry about that.”

She turns to leave, but just before she leaves the room, she looks over her shoulder, a secretive smile on her face.

“Leave your father to me.” She winks, before closing the door behind her, leaving the young men standing there, not quite sure what to say to that.

“Your mother…”

“She’s the best,” Draco blurts out, his cheeks flushing red. “I have never seen her stand up to my father, so…”

“She will. For you,” Harry says, pulling Draco into his arms, and kissing his neck, happy that this didn’t turn out as they feared it would. “Are you alright?”

“I’m happy,” Draco says, shock and excitement still rushing through him. But when Harry looks into his eyes, flashing a loving smile, he takes a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever said those words before.”

“I know,” Harry whispers, a heartbroken smile on his face, fully aware of how lucky he is to have someone like Sirius in his life. “But we’ll work on that.”

“Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
